A Father's Day Breakfast
by Roxanna123
Summary: It's Father's Day and little Alfred and Matthew decided to make breakfast for their dad and papa. Base off of TheLostHype's Rough Pancake


**I own nothing **

This story was based off of this art/APH-Rogue-Pancake-308920497

"Mattie," whispered Alfred, shaking his younger twin's shoulder, "wake up. It's time."

Matthew shot up right after that sentence and got dressed. Today was Father's Day and Alfred and Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland decided to make breakfast for their 2 fathers.

The 9 year olds made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Alfred," whispered Matthew, "go get the pancake mix while I grab the other stuff."

Alfred went to the pantry while Matthew went to the fridge. The youngest picked up 2 eggs and the (heavy) gallon of milk. Matthew had sat the items on the kitchen counter when his brother came back with 2 boxes of pancake mix.

"You only had to grab one, Al," said Matthew, exasperated.

"Well, I couldn't decide which one to choose so I brought them both," said Alfred, holding up 2 boxes.

One was regular and the other was blueberry.

"Hmm, how about blueberry?" Matthew asked after thinking for a bit.

"Yeah, Dad and Papa both like blueberries," said Alfred, putting the other box on the table.

Matthew went back to the fridge and got out the butter. Then, he went to the bottom cabinets to grab a frying pan. Alfred got out the glass measuring cup and the other measuring objects.

"Ok," said Alfred after they finished getting the stuff, surveying the kitchen, "what do we do first?"

"Well, first we make the mix," said Matthew, clapping his hands together. "Can you pour a cup of milk into this glass measuring cup?"

"Yep," Alfred answered, jumping over to the counter.

Matthew rolled his eyes but went over to the counter himself. He poured the mix into the glass measuring cup and nodded at Alfred, who was waiting patiently for Matthew to give him the ok to pour the milk in. Then, Matthew grabbed the eggs.

"Can I crack one please, Mattie?" Alfred asked in an excited voice.

Matthew winced.

"I don't know Al," Matthew answered shakily. "You might get egg shells in the batter."

Alfred gave Matthew a pouty look. Matthew sighed.

"How about I crack the eggs but you stir the batter?"

Alfred nodded excitedly. Matthew smiled and proceeded to crack the eggs. Then, he gave Alfred a fork to stir the batter with.

"Now, remember that there should be some lumps in the batter," Matthew warned. "It shouldn't be smooth."

"Ok," Alfred chirped.

With Alfred occupied, Matthew turned on the stove and greased the frying pan with the butter. He motioned to Alfred when all of the butter in the pan was melted.

"You're going to pour it," Alfred stated, handing the measuring cup to his brother.

Matthew shrugged and poured the batter. The first 3 pancakes were made just fine but the last one..., that's a different story.

"Just one more, Mattie," said Alfred as he grabbed 2 drink glasses. "Only one more."

Matthew sighed and flipped the pancake with the spatula. When the pancake was fully cooked, Matthew decided to use a trick he saw his Papa use.

"Hey Al," said Matthew, turning to his brother, "watch this."

Matthew took the pan and flipped the pancake in the air. Alfred was amazed.

"That's so cool!" Alfred exclaimed as he filled up the glasses with orange juice. "Do it again."

Matthew did so and did it a few more times.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked.

Matthew jumped and sent the pancake up to the ceiling and Alfred whipped around. Their Dad, Arthur, and Papa, Francis, who wasn't too far behind him. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Alfred gulped and Matthew took a deep breath.

"We were trying to make breakfast for you," Matthew answered.

Arthur and Francis smiled.

"How sweet of you," said Francis.

Arthur went over to the twins and hugged them.

"Thank you boys," said Arthur.

The boys knew that Arthur sounded like he was going to cry.

"How about we sit down and then...," Arthur started before the pancake that Matthew had thrown before fall on top of him.

Matthew gasped, Alfred started laughing, and Francis smiled. Francis walked over to Arthur and took the pancake off of Arthur's head.

"I'm so sorry Dad!" Matthew exclaimed. "I didn't mean to..."

Francis only chuckled.

"Don't worry mon cher," said Francis. "You and your brother, go sit down and then we can eat breakfast together."

Alfred and Matthew went to the pantry and grabbed their favorite cereal along with the milk and bowls before sitting down at the table. Francis gave Arthur a kiss.

"Happy Father's Day, Arthur," Francis whispered.

"Happy Father's Day, Frog," Arthur teased.

Then, they sat down with their boys and ate the perfect breakfast ever.


End file.
